1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for forming an image with a plurality of luminescent spots.
2. Related Background Art
Image display apparatus have been known which form an image using an electron source.
In a configuration in which a member is irradiated through exposure to electrons outputted from an electron source, preferably the electron path between the electron-emitting region and irradiated part is under a vacuum atmosphere.
However, if the pressure inside is reduced, the pressure difference from atmospheric pressure outside Will act to deform the depressurized space. Under such circumstances, preferably a configuration with spacers installed inside is adopted.
An example of an image display apparatus in which spacers are installed inside has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-301527.
Technology disclosed in this patent application offers a configuration in which spacers are installed between an electron source and face plate. Also, the patent application discloses that the spacers, when charged, will bend trajectories of electrons emitted from cold cathode devices in the direction closing to the spacer, that electrons which bombard positions different from proper positions on phosphors may cause image distortion, and that the electrons emitted from the devices and bombarding the spacers may reduce luminance near the spacers.
The patent application described above also discloses that the arrival position, on the face plate, of the electrons emitted from the devices can be adjusted as required by changing the voltage applied to the devices. Also, the patent application discloses a configuration in which the distance between the electron-emitting region and landing position of electrons is made approximately equal for all the devices by applying different voltages to the devices near the spacers and the other devices. Also, the patent application discloses a configuration in which the amounts of electrons emitted from all the devices are made approximately equal by varying the electron emission characteristics of the devices even when the distance between the electron-emitting region and landing position of electrons is made approximately equal for all the devices by applying different voltages to the devices near the spacers and the other devices.
Besides, U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,942 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,985 disclose a configuration for adjusting electron irradiation position while Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-194739 discloses a configuration for adjusting a luminescent area depending on resolution. Other patent applications which relate to technologies employing spacers and electron-emitting devices include Japanese Patent Application Laid Open. No. 9-190783 and European Patent Publication Nos. EP 0 869 530 A2, EP 0 869 528 A2, and EP 0 875 917 A1.